This invention relates to reciprocating conveyors of the slat-type, and more particularly to a slat-type reciprocating conveyor that prevents the accumulation of particulate material in the confines beneath the reciprocating slats.
Many forms of slat-type reciprocating conveyors have been provided heretofore. Typical of these are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,875; 4,143,760; 4,144,963; and 4,856,645; and my copending patent applications Ser. Nos. 07/603,058 filed 25 October 1990, entitled DRIVE CONNECTOR FOR RECIPROCATING CONVEYOR; and 07/628,517, Filed 17 December 1990, entitled WATERPROOF RECIPROCATING CONVEYOR.
Typical of these types of conveyor constructions, base members fixedly mount bearings which support the reciprocative slats for their longitudinal movement. These bearings have typically been provided in segments or lengths which require a very secure attachment to the base members and conventionally therefore have involved their being riveted to the base resulting in a significantly time consuming manufacturing step. Disassembly and replacement of worn or damaged bearings clearly presents the user with a laborious and time consuming maintenance operation.
While attempts have been made to prevent fine particles of material from sifting between the slats of reciprocating conveyors of this type, experience has invariably revealed that fine material does escape the seals and make its way to the space beneath the reciprocating slats. Continued accumulation of this material eventually results in packing beneath the moving slats and increases the friction surfaces against which the slats move, causing greater stress on moving parts, excessive wear, higher maintenance costs and otherwise unnecessary cleaning time and costs. These problems are only exacerbated further if liquids should also enter this material-containing space and mix therewith, forming sticky, gummy or corrosive slurries that can, given the right factors, potentially solidify into a state that requires much more than a routine cleaning operation to correct.